Talk:Creating your Character Guidelines/@comment-3469916-20150201062225
Gender - Female Age - 26 Height - 5'11 Weight - 129 lbs Race - Human/dragon Personality: Argenta is very close with herself and doesn't like to let peopl in to her personal life. When asked what she's doing and why she's doing it, she'll often express her veiws on other species' stupidity for concerning themselves with those questions instead of figuring it out for themselves. She is very controllative, often dubbing her underlings, friends, or teammates as her "slaves", a title that annoyed Velskud whilst they worked together. Being self-centered, she will protect herself and only herself in a fight, as she sees important only in herself. This is besides the case though, for Gerrant, who she has grown feelings for. Above all, Argenta will do whatever it takes to win when it matters, no matter how much of herself she needs to give in the process. As seen when she took out three dragons at once after Gerrant was attacked while protecting Velskud, at the cost of being hospitalized for weeks. Backstory: 10 years ago, in an alternate dimension, a war between humans and dragons has been going on for centuries. Argenta was born into the war, and wasn't dragged into it until age sixteen. While she was on a walk with her friends (Gerrant, Velskud, Elena, Barnac, and Karacule), the group was attacked by a squad of dragons. A grevious battle was fought, and things were looking bleak, but then, realizing she had feelings for Gerrant, Argenta took out three of the six dragons on the squad after witnessing Gerrant get harmed in battle protecting Velskud. When a dragon is slain, their spiritual power drops, referred to as Lustres. If you have enough self-will and strength, the lustre will bond with you, and you inherit the dragons power. Only Gerrant and Velskud had the will to unlock this power, becoming the Gold and Blue dragon respectively; the first two humans to become dragons. Being hospitalized by the fight, Argenta was unable to become a dragon. As time went on, they began to collect more and more lustres, until most of the human warriors had the ability to become dragons. The dragon-kin had a King, Karas, also known as "The Black Dragon of Nightmare". His ability to control his dragons was unmatched, and no army has survived a raid against him, until the famed "Raid of Black Mountain". During this raid, humanity had pooled together all of it's resources to make one final march against the Dragon Empire. Human soldiers fended off lower dragons and dragon followers, while Argenta and her friends, being recognized by both sides as the most powerful of the group, took charge to confront Karas. Elena, Barnac, and Karacule were left behind to take care of Karas' top three generals, while Gerrant, Velskud, and Argenta confronted Karas together. Barnac and Karacule successfully defeated their opponents, and being ready, merged with the lustres and became the Green and Violet dragons respectively. Elena did slay her opponent, but the lustre was still too strong for her. Karas was pushed into a corner with nearly no chance of escape, until Elena doublecrossed the humans and helped him open The Monolith, a device fabled to transport between dimensions. The two made it through The Monolith, along with Gerrant, Velskud, and Argenta, but before the others could get through, the Monolith sealed. Thus, Gerrant, Velskud, Argenta, Barnac, and Karacule were named "The Five Heroes", wheras Elena was titled "The Traitor of Black". Some way through the travel between dimensions, the magical powers of The Monolith awakened the fragment of lustre inside Argenta from her first fight, and she transformed into the Crimson Dragon. Peace was restored to her universe, with humans suffering a 70% population loss due to war losses and Dragon Followers. Karas knew he would one day return to that war crippled universe and take it for his own, but, in order to do that, he'd need to amass an army and construct a Monolith great enough to transport it back. Velskud and Gerrant have made it their mission to find Karas and Elena before that happens and end the reign of the Dragon Empire, whereas Argenta wanders the earth, doing as she pleases until the time comes to reunite with Gerrant and Velskud to go home.